Catnipping Ryunosuke
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: After getting some information from a recon mission, Akiko got a purfit idea to get her son back.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Nuku Nuku series.  
Written by Railracer Express

Cat-nipping Ryunosuke

It was another day in which Akiko Natsume, president of the hi-tech robotic company called Mishima Heavy Industry (MHI), was sitting at her office desk thinking how to get her son Ryunosuke, back. As most mothers like her, she would adore her son and make sure he grew up "correctly" such as him taking her position as president.

Unfortunately Akiko was not like most mothers. She was one, well we could say, obsessive mother. too much. Ok scrape that, Akiko loves her son practically to death. She also is deathly over protective of him and she will try to do anything to shield him from the so called "horrors" of real life such as the sun which cause cancer, broken glass and rusty can hidden in the sand, and the ocean's water which has millions of bacteria that causes diseases such as making her only son sterile.

You will be wondering why she would think about getting her son back. The reason Akiko did not have her son was that her husband, Kyuusaku, had taken her son. Kyuusaku had built an android called NK-1124, in which he soon found out was about to be used for destructive uses. So Kyuusaku being an anti-war activist left his wife along the Mishima Company who profited plenty from wars.

It was more of a clash of ideology in which Kyuusaku left her and taken their son, Ryunosuke. Kyuusaku wanted to teach his son to never go to war since there are no winners at war and to make sure he would not get her mother's warped ideas. But Akiko had other ideas which were to pamper her son with riches and with plenty of love.

Before she knew anything would happen, her precious son was stolen away from her. Oh she would think how her son would cry for her and such. But it was not even hit the mark. Her son did not really like how her mom acted at some moments. But he did not hate her, just her egoist attitude of arrogance.

The moment her son was whisked away, she knew that this was now a custody battle with her husband who the son will be staying. In most custody battles, you fight in court. But she does not view that justice have to do anything. A battle is fought in war, so this meant WAR! She was going to send troops to give a good whooping for that smoking brainy husband of hers. But again some would say she would be best staying in a loony bin.

Of course this is an extreme case of how one mother would go and get her son back. Others would call the police such as Interpol of help, but she was not going to do that. She had all the resources necessary to find her beloved child. So by calling on her two lackeys, Arisa Mitamura and Kyoko Koitabashi, she ordered them to hunt her husband down and bring back her prize.

But everything she thought up failed. Trying to get her son was no easy task especially with that bodyguard protecting her husband and son. That bodyguard was that android called NK-1124. But it went with another name called, Nuku Nuku. What most people did not know was that Nuku Nuku had a human name called Atsuko. In many ways, Nuku Nuku acted like a human since her brain was removed from her original body of a cat to the android. What was amazing was that she was able to speak well without any trouble considering that she only could meow in her first life that she lost in crossfire of guns.

Nothing could stop Nuku Nuku. She had super human strength and great agility. Heck even one of her henchwomen Kyoko thought Nuku Nuku was a terminator. Bombs, rockets, and even weights will not even stop the protector in her quest. The power suit that Arisa used did not work. Arisa instead got plenty of bruises and a broken bone because of the shocked impact of the power suit. The mecha octopus did not work either since Nuku Nuku could withstand hundreds of pressure per square inch in the depth of the sea that should crush her into a cube or something. Heck not even her golem she used worked on that dang cat-brain android.

So currently, the president of MHI sent her henchwomen to do some observation on that android. Everything has a weakness. Obviously as her lackeys knew that her weakness was her son. Until the day turned to night, Akiko could not think up a plan how to get her son back. She looked at the picture frame that once held a happy family now torn apart of this war. For a moment she held a smile seeing her precious son. She loathe of not able to hold him again as she could in the good old days. This was her soft side in which not many people had seen. Usually she was very tough, businesslike manner.

Then the buzzer rang. So she placed back the picture frame and put on her strong feminine like figure.

"Come in," called Akiko out loud.

Two ladies came in and saluted somehow like a militarist style.

"Reporting in, Lady Akiko," said the Office Ladies. Office Ladies was the term that Arisa made up for some acronym that made so sense to Kyoko.

"What have you uncovered?" questioned Akiko.

"Well it seems that she likes to eat mackerel grilled sardines, and taiyaki pancakes shaped like fish. It seems that she knows how to cook well," said Arisa.

"By analysis the word Nuku Nuku has an echo of 'neko,' the Japanese word for cat," said Kyoko.

"So what is your conclusion about this android?" asked Akiko.

"Well we think this android has some sort of feline personality," said Kyoko.

"You mean she acts like a cat?" the lady asked. Both the subordinates nodded with confirmation what their superior just said.

Akiko pondered on this new revelation and something clicked onto her mind. She then smiled considering that she had a plan ready to get her son back.

"Ok listen up! This is what we will do…" said Akiko to her cronies.

Next day

Nuku Nuku and Ryunosuke were back home from school with their father, Kyuusaku.

"Ah I can't wait for some snack," said Ryunosuke.

"Nuku Nuku can't wait for papa's fried sardines!" said Nuku Nuku.

"Alright alright, I'll get the snacks ready soon," said Kyuusaku with his usual cigarette.

What none of these people knew was that they were going into an ambush.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled a female voice in which a rocket went into the group.

The group obviously experienced this type of terrorist act. So they ducked and the rocket hit a random pavement. Nuku Nuku went into battle mode with small mechanical ears popping out of her head. Unfortunately before she could demand who was attacking, there was gas everything. The gas made the father and son cough while Nuku Nuku became confuse by the gas.

"Great they changed from conventional weapons to biological and chemical weapons," muttered Kyuusaku. He sniffed the gas trying to figure out what was it and realized that it was catnip. He knew catnip would have an effect on Nuku Nuku brain since she was a cat. So he urgently tried to get his son out but he could not find his son since his eyes were beginning to burn badly. 

"Ryunosuke, where are you?" he cried out.

"Over here, over muuuffffffffff(gag)," said Ryunosuke before he was gag by another kidnapper. So he did what most people would do. He bit onto the hand.

"Nuku Nuku!" cried out Ryunosuke as a female voice screeched in pain. Even he tried as hard as he could to get out of the grip of the kidnapper; he was no match since he was a kid. So he was carted away in the run away van.

"Ryunosuke!" yelled Kyuusaku as he was able to use his lab coat as a shield. He saw a van almost colliding into him and it drove farther and farther away.

He knew there was no way he can go as fast as the sedan. He looked at Nuku Nuku who was acting very different, playing with the yarn ball just like a kitten. She was oblivious to what was happening. There was one thing Kyuusaku did. He cursed as he hit the pavement with his fist.

"Damn it, I failed you Ryunosuke…"

-  
Author notes:

Just a thought, it was one of the many ways how to defeat Nuku Nuku. Like or not to like, it is up to you.

I heard about the new remake of Nuku Nuku but I don't know what it is about. Can anybody be willing to tell me about the new series? Thanks.

Finish on: 02/21/2005 


End file.
